The present invention relates generally to providing methods and systems for real-time deployment of an incident response plan. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for guiding a team of users to implement a pre-determined roadmap in order to resolve an identified incident.
Cyber crime is a serious and rapidly growing threat. All companies with computer assets on a network exposed to the Internet are at risk of being victimized by cyber criminals, which may result in a major data breach compromising their own data and those of their customers. When breaches like these occur, they have a significant negative impact on a business' bottom line and future earning potential.
Technology to detect cyber criminal activity is being developed and evolved each day, but so are the methods criminals are using to attack. Because of this, it is impossible to prevent all attacks or know exactly what they will look like should they occur. The question then becomes how well prepared a company is to respond to a threat or breach. This can mean the difference between a major breach that lasts weeks, and a minor incident that lasts only days because the team is well prepared.
Therefore, methods and systems for mobilizing and guiding an incident response team to detect, analyze, contain, eradicate, and recover from a threat such as a data breach through a pre-defined set of tasks are needed. Preferably, the methods and systems also provide a simulation mechanism before actual events occur so that the team is familiar with the tasks, processes and systems and thus can act efficiently.